wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
Wheesung
Wheesung (בקוריאנית: '휘성, 'בעברית: וויסאנג, כיום מוכר גם בשם הבמה: Realslow) הוא זמר, משורר, מפיק מוזיקלי ושחקן מחזות זמר דרום קוריאני. וויסאנג פרץ לראשונה כזמר R&B בשנת 2002 תחת סוכנויות המוזיקה M.Boat ו-YG Entertainment. עוד לפני הבכורה שלו, הוא היה פעיל רבות מבחינה מוזיקלית - בתיכון, הוא התעסק בריקוד, והיה אף חבר בלהקת רוק. מאוחר יותר הוא גם היה חבר בלהקת רקדני רקע בשם "ING". במהלך שנת 1999, הוא היה חבר בלהקה בשם A4 אך עזב אחרי אלבום הבכורה שלהם, עקב חוסר הסכמה בסגנון המוזיקה בינו ובין שאר חברי הלהקה. מאוחר יותר הוא גם הצטרף ללהקת הרוק MAME בתור סולן, אך גם זה היה לזמן קצר. במהלך שנת 2000, הוא חתם עם סוכנות המוזיקה M.Boat (לשעבר שותפה של סוכנות המוזיקה YG), ואחרי שנתיים של אימון קולי, הוא הוציא את אלבום הבכורה שלו "Like A Movie" באפריל 2002. האלבום הפך פופולרי מאוד, צבר הצלחה רבה, וקיבל שבחים מאמנים ותיקים בתעשייה כמו Seo Taiji ו -Shin Seung Hun. באוגוסט 2003, שוחרר אלבום הסטודיו השני שלו "It's Real", שגם הצליח מאוד והפך את וויסאנג לאמן עם אחוז המכירות הגבוה ביותר בקוריאה לשנת 2003. שלא כמו האלבום הראשון, האלבום השני לא הוגבל רק לז'אנר ה-R&B, אלא שילב בתוכו גם אלמנטים של פופ והיפ הופ. במרץ 2006, החוזה שלו עם M.Boat ו-YG Entertainment פג, והוא בחר לעזוב ולא לחדש אותו. במקום זאת, הוא חתם עם חברה אחרת בשם Orange Shock Agency, על חוזה בשווי 1.5 מיליון וון, ואמר כי הוא יתחיל להתעסק יותר בהלחנה והפקה מאחר והחברה הנוכחית מאפשרת לו יותר חופש פעולה. האלבום החמישי של וויסאנג "Eternal Essence Of Music" שוחרר בספטמבר 2007, לאחר עיכוב של 8 חודשים, והיה אמור לכלול בתוכו דואט עם הזמרת המצליחה BoA, אבל עקב לוח הזמנים העמוס שלה, לא היה ניתן להקליט את השיר לפני שחרור האלבום. ביוני 2009, וויסאנג עזב את Orange Shock, וחתם עם סוכנות המוזיקה POP/UP Entertainment. וויסאנג הסביר כי עזב מאחר ומנהל החברה Park Gun Tae, היה עסוק מדי בעבודה על חומריו שלו. הוא הודה לו על צמיחתו כאמן ואמר כי הוא מקווה להמשיך ללמוד ממנו כ"אח", ולא כ"מנהל סוכנות". במהלך שנת 2011, הוא שוב עבר לחברה אחרת, הפעם לYMC Entertainment. בנובמבר 2011, הוא התגייס לשירות חובה, והשתחרר באוגוסט 2013. במהלך שנת 2017, הוא עזב את סוכנות המוזיקה YMC Entertainment, מאחר והחוזה איתם הגיע לסיומו. הוא הקים סוכנות מוזיקה עצמאית משלו בשם Realslow Company, ונכון להיום הוא מקדם תחת שם הבמה Realslow. הוא בחר דווקא בשם הבמה הזה מאחר וזה היה שמו לפני הבכורה שלו ב-2002, בתקופה בה הופיע כאמן מחתרת. השם מתייחס לאהבתו ותשוקתו למוזיקת ה-R&B, שעדיין נאבקת לקבל הכרה בדרום קוריאה. באמצעות שם הבמה הזה הוא מתכוון לחזור לשורשיו, ולייצר מעט מוזיקת נשמה ו-R&B. וויסאנג שיתף ומשתף פעולה עם אמנים רבים בתעשייה, בין אם מדובר בשירה, כתיבה או הלחנה, בינהם: לי היורי, לקסי, סבן, גאמי, איילי, ג'ינה, יונהא, סון דאם בי, שייני, סופר ג'וניור, BTOB, Mamamoo ועוד רבים וטובים. * (DR Entertainment(1999 - 2000 * (M-Boat/YG Entertainment (2002 - 2006 * (Orange Shock Agency (2006 - 2009 * (Pop/UP Entertainment (2009 - 2011 * (YMC Entertainment (2012 - 2016 |שיתופי פעולה= A4 }} 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 최휘성. * שם מלא באנגלית: Choi Hwee-Sung. * שם מלא בעברית: צ'וי הווי סוונג. * שמות במה:'Wheesung, Realslow. * 'שמות במה בעברית: וויסאנג, רילסלואו. * עיסוקים ויכולות: שירה, הפקה מוזיקלית, ריקוד, כתיבת שירים, משחק במחזות זמר. * תחביבים ותחומי עניין: קריאת מנגות. *'תאריך לידה:' 5 בפברואר 1982. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה' 'אלבומים' * אפריל 2002: "Like A Movie" * אוגוסט 2003: "It's Real" * אוקטובר 2004: "For The Moment" * ספטמבר 2005: "Love..Love..? Love..!" * ספטמבר 2007: "Eternal Essence Of Music" * אוקטובר 2009: "Vocolate" 'מיני אלבומים' * אוקטובר 2008: "With All My Heart And Soul" * אוקטובר 2011: "They Are Coming" * מאי 2014: "The Best Man" * יוני 2016: "Transformation" * אוקטובר 2018: "In Space" 'סיגלים' * ספטמבר 2010: "Realslow Is Back" * מרץ 2011: "Words that Freeze My Heart" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * ספטמבר 2004: "She's Mine" עם SE7EN * אפריל 2006: "Against All Odds" * נובמבר 2006: "Sontobdal" * אפריל 2008: "Smile Project Vol. 2 Love Seat" * מאי 2008: We're not Crazy עם D.O * פברואר 2009: "Insomnia" * אוגוסט 2010: "Realslow Is Back" * ספטמבר 2012: "Dokkun Project Pt.1" * אוקטובר 2017: "Realslow171023" * דצמבר 2017: "Do you love somebody..?" 'פסקולים' * אפריל 2002: "Can't I...?" (שיר קידום קוריאני לסרט הסיני: In the Mood for Love) * אוקטובר 2004: "회상" (מתוך הסרט: A Moment to Remember) * ספטמבר 2005: "Walk in the Sky" (מתוך הסרט: Beast) * דצמבר 2006: "The Crescent Moon" (מתוך הסרט: The Restless) * נובמבר 2007: "It’s Okay If I Get Hurt" (שיר קידום קוריאני לסרט הסיני: Infernal Affairs) * אפריל 2008: "Love Seat" (מתוך פסקול המיני דרמה: U-Turn) * אוקטובר 2008: "Alive Even After Death" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Kingdom of the Winds) * אפריל 2009: "Rain Drop" עם G.Gorilla (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: ?Why Did You Come to My House) * יולי 2010: "Even If The World Separates Us" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Road Number One) * נובמבר 2010: "My Way" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Dr. Champ) * ינואר 2012: "Path of Tears" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Moon That Embraces the Sun) * יוני 2014: "I Don't Want to Know" (מתוך הסרט: Man On High Heels) * אוגוסט 2014: "For You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: It's Okay, It's Love) * דצמבר 2015: "Come Back to Me Soon" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Glamorous Temptation) * יולי 2016: "Again and Again" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Beautiful Gong Shim) * מרץ 2018: Monologue" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: ?Should We Kiss First) * אוקטובר 2018: "The Reason I'm Waiting" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Ghost Detective) 'שירים נוספים' * יוני 2001: "April Story" עם Jang Nara * יוני 2001: "Blue" עם Jang Nara * יוני 2001: "Promise" עם Jang Nara * יולי 2001: "Love You" עם Verbal Jint * אוקטובר 2002: "YMCA 야구단" עם YG Family * פברואר 2003: "Trip 2 Da Bay" עם Lowdown * פברואר 2003: "Wine" עם Big Mama * פברואר 2003: "Do It.." עם Gummy & Perry * מרץ 2003: "Unwanted Parting" עם SE7EN * מרץ 2003: "Luz control" עם SE7EN & Lexy * יוני 2003: "It'Z Time" עם Masta Wu & Lexy * אוקטובר 2003: "Oath" עם Lexy * דצמבר 2003: "Part Time Lover" עם Big Mama * דצמבר 2003: "Got to Be Real" עם Big Mama & Gummy & SE7EN * דצמבר 2003: "As" עם Lee Young Hyun & Park Min Hye * דצמבר 2003: "Somebody to Love" עם Big Mama & Gummy & SE7EN * דצמבר 2003: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" עם Big Mama & Gummy & SE7EN * דצמבר 2003: "In the Still of the Night" עם Seo Jae Ho & Big Mama & Gummy & SE7EN * דצמבר 2003: "Victory" עם Big Mama & Gummy & SE7EN * מאי 2004: "Don Quijote" עם P-Type * יוני 2004: "Believe" עם Wanted * יוני 2004: "Real Luv Story" עם Taebin & SE7EN * ספטמבר 2004: "Tonight" עם Gummy * נובמבר 2004: "Mr. Jinusean" עם Masta Wu & Jinusean * נובמבר 2004: "Good Time" עם Jinusean * מאי 2005: "What's Wrong" עם Eddie * יוני 2005: "I Don't Know Me" עם Lyn * אוגוסט 2005: "Most Wanted" עם Joosuc & Eric * אוגוסט 2005: "76-70=♡" עם Diva * נובמבר 2005: "I'm Da 1" עם M-Flo * מרץ 2006: "Hurting Name" * אפריל 2006: "A. U Ready?" עם Kil Gun * יוני 2006: "Watch Out!" עם Tae Wan & UMC * פברואר 2007: "Sonata of Temptation" עם Ivy * מרץ 2007: "Young Greed" עם Younha * אפריל 2007: "Fallin' Down" עם Viva Soul * אפריל 2007: "Choice" עם JC Ji Eun & Lee Eun Ju * מאי 2008: "Fox" עם Moon Ji Eun * יוני 2008: "그랬단 말이야" * יוני 2008: "Moulin Rouge" עם Bae Chi Gi * יולי 2008: "Sexy Boy" עם Lee Hyori * נובמבר 2008: "Choco Luv" * פברואר 2009: "Eojjeoda Boni Bimil" * אוקטובר 2009: "Internal Affairs" עם Verbal Jint * ינואר 2010: "In Dreams" * פברואר 2010: "Love Hero" עם J * יולי 2010: "My Way" * נובמבר 2010: "Gift" עם אמנים שונים * נובמבר 2010: "Love Tension" עם Nassun & Yoo Byeong Ryeol * דצמבר 2010: "Winter Night" עם Cloud * דצמבר 2010: "You Are Not Alone" עם Steve Barakatt * ינואר 2011: "Nice to Meet You" עם G.NA * יוני 2011: "My baby" עם Kim Bum Soo * נובמבר 2011: "Stranger" עם Baby Soul * יוני 2012: "Should I Catch the Flu?" עם (Lee Seung-Woo (SOULSTAR * נובמבר 2013: "Special Love" עם Gummy * פברואר 2014: "Peppermint Chocolate" עם Mamamoo & K.Will * ינואר 2014: "Ho Ho Hobbang" עם Kim Tae-Woo * אוגוסט 2014: "How Much Is Your Love" עם Bumkey * אוקטובר 2014: "Just Be Friends" עם Geeks * דצמבר 2014: "As If Nothing" עם Ali * פברואר 2015: "Kiss" עם Ailee * מרץ 2015: "Don Quixote 2" עם P-Type * ספטמבר 2015: "Me, Myself & I" * דצמבר 2015: "Come See Me" עם Yeo Eun * ינואר 2016: "Real Love Song" עם SOULSTAR * אוקטובר 2016: "FOOLS" עם Feelgood & AOORA * דצמבר 2017: "Lovin' Hoppang" עם Kim Tae-Woo * פברואר 2018: "Can't We" עם Kim Young-chul * מרץ 2018: "Do the Dance" עם Sijin * מאי 2018: "Single Life" עם Hwang Chi-yeul * מאי 2018: "Rainy Day" עם Taeil & Chungha * יוני 2018: "Moonlight Blues" עם Hwanhee * יוני 2018: "Remember" * דצמבר 2018: "Settle" עם Well 'קליפוגרפיה' Wheesung - A Story I Can’t Tell|'A Story I Can’t Tell' WheeSung - The Day We Meet Again|'The Day We Meet Again' I`m Missing You - Wheesung|'I Am Missing You' With Me - Wheesung|'With Me' Wheesung - Incurable Disease|'Incurable Disease' While Anyone With a Love - Wheesung|'While Anyone With a Love' A Year Gone By - Wheesung|'Another Year Gone By' Wheesung - Good-bye Luv ft. Red Roc|'(Good Bye Love (Feat.Red Roc' Wheesung - Memories Of Midair|'Memories Of Midair' Whee Sung - Love is Sweet|'Love is Sweet' We’re Not Crazy - Wheesung|'We’re Not Crazy' Fading Star - Wheesung|'Fading Star' Wheesung - INSOMNIA|'Insomnia' Wheesung - Trickling|'Rain Falling' Whee Sung - Even Thought of Marriage|'Even Thought of Marriage' Whee Sung - Heartsore Story - Feat. Jun Hyung of BEAST|'(Heartsore Story (Feat. Jun Hyung of B2ST' Wheesung - They Are Coming - feat. Ailee|'(They Are Coming (Feat. Ailee' Hwee Sung, Lee Seung-Woo (SoulstaR) Should I Catch the Flu|'(Should I Catch the Flu (Feat. Lee Seung-Woo' WheeSung - Night And Day|'Night And Day' How Much is Your Love - feat. Bumkey & Jessi|'(How Much is Your Love (Feat. Bumkey & Jessi' WHEESUNG feat.LE of EXID - Hold over|'(Hold Over (Feat. LE of EXID' Wheesung (Realslow) - Aroma - Feat. Hash Swan|'(Aroma (Feat. Hash Swan' Wheesung (Realslow) - IN SPACE|'In Space' Wheesung (Realslow) - Breaking Down|'Breaking Down' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי קטגוריה:זמרים קטגוריה:סולו